Dreams of the Future
by Hopeful Writer
Summary: Lily and James are thinking about their future, a future that is constantly changing. PG-13 for mild language and sexual situations. Inspired by We Walked This Way Once by Imogen.


__

Disclaimer: And, thus, by the power invested in JK Rowling, she created the amazing world of Harry Potter, which she allowed young fanfiction writers to toy with so long as they remembered its creator, which I do, and do not claim to be.

A/N – This is a little spur-of-the-moment thing I wrote that was inspired by Imogen (shameless plug for Imogen, go check out Carpe Diem, it absolutely rocks, although this was actually inspired by We Walked This Way Once (can't find Imogen? Check out my favorite authors.)). Lily and James are thinking about their future one night by the lake. WARNING: It's a little sad and it's rated PG-13 for _very_ minor language and sexual situations. The rating's probably a little high.

_ ****_

DREAMS OF THE FUTURE

By: Hopeful Writer

James Potter casually slung an arm around his girlfriend's shoulder. It was a chilly spring night and he could tell she was getting cold. She was beginning to tremble ever-so-slightly, something completely unnoticeable to anyone else, but James was expecting it. He knew her well enough to know how long she needed to stay in this weather to get cold.

Lily Evans rewarded him with a tender smile, the kind she reserved only for him. She looked out at the calm waters of the lake, with a baby squid lazily sticking its tentacle out. She giggled quietly as it seemed to wave at them. She waved back.

James grinned gently at her antics. "You're crazy," he whispered softly into her ear, his hot breath tickling the back of her neck. She shivered, this time not from the cold.

Lily sighed and leaned against his chest comfortably. "James? What's going to happen at the end of this year?"

He looked bewildered. "What's going to happen to what?"

"Us. What's going to happen to us?"

James stared at her for a moment before it sunk in. Lily had long ago learned that James was always a bit slow when it came to relationships (it had nearly cost him his friendship with Sirius once, something neither boy ever liked to think about), so she patiently waited for his mind to put the pieces together. When it clicked he muttered, "Ah. Well, we'll get married obviously."

She gasped. "What?!"

He looked hurt. "Don't you want to get married?"

It took Lily a minute to find her voice again. "I... m—married? You? Me? Really? I mean, of course I do, but that was... that was a surprise."

James grinned boyishly, the grin that melted her heart every time. "Obviously," he remarked dryly. "Let me try that again." He released Lily and turned her to face him. Dropping to one knee, he took her hand in both of his and looked her straight in the eyes. "Lily Evans, we've known each other for seven long years, and we've been in love for four of them. I love you. I can't imagine a life without you, nor do I really want to. Will you do me the greatest honor and become my wife?" He flashed _that_ smile. "What do you say, Lills? If you can put up with me for a while, I mean."

Lily tried to make coherent sentences while still absorbing the fact that the man she loved was down on one knee proposing to her. James was staring at her in question and she squeaked, "Of course I can put up with you, you dumb git."

He nearly leaped to his feet and embraced her tightly, lifting her and spinning her in circles, causing her to shriek. When he set her down, he pulled her into a passionate kiss. It was different somehow, the first kiss between soul mates, as opposed to previously when they had merely been lovers.

Then, just as suddenly as he had started, he pulled away and ran his fingers through his messy black hair (messier now that Lily had been playing with it). He looked upset, and Lily regarded him with curiosity. "Damn spontaneous proposals," he cursed quietly. He looked imploringly into those emerald eyes that he loved so much. "Don't be mad, Lills, but I don't have a ring yet. I mean, I was going to get one at Hogsmeade and propose to you on the last day of the term, but, well, this just seemed so much more... appropriate. Perfect. I'm sorry." He finished with his voice sounding pathetically weak.

Lily barely suppressed a grin, instead regarding him sternly. "No ring?" she asked in a choked voice, which came out sounding furious.

James swallowed hard. "I'll get one for you as soon as I can. I can even sneak out tonight and get it probably if you wan—"

Lily cut him off with a kiss, then pulled him into a hug. "James, don't worry about it. I can wait two weeks for a ring. It's enough to know you want to marry me."

He grinned at her and hugged her close. "And after Hogwarts I'll get a job with the Auror Academy and be the best damned Auror in the world. And single-handedly capture and kill Voldemort too!" he boasted proudly.

Lily smiled. "And I'll get a job in the Ministry and eventually be the first female Minister of Magic."

"And all the blokes in the world will be jealous of me and want to steal you away because you're so perfect, beautiful and smart and successful."

"And all the girls will want to steal you because you're perfect too, kind and ambitious and absolutely darling!"

James laughed at that and kissed her gently. "And we'll have a million children who we'll hire Sirius to baby-sit, even though he'll corrupt them, and they'll all grow up to be brilliant, just like you."

At that, Lily's smile faded. "A million children?" she squeaked. "Um, that's going a little far. That... that might... y'know... hurt."

James looked serious. "Do you want to have any children?"

"Of course!" Lily burst out. "Just... just not a million. Maybe... maybe like five or something. How's that sound?"

James beamed again. "Perfect. Just like you." He kissed her again.

Lily regarded him with a wicked glimmer in her eye. "When does this brilliant future start, Mr. Potter?"

James pulled her into a more passionate kiss, crushing her lips against his. "How 'bout now?" he breathed into her mouth.

No words were uttered for a long time afterwards.

~!~!~!~!~

Harry John Potter was born 8 ½ months later to Lily and James Potter (Harry was named after James's grandfather Henry and Lily's godfather Jonathan).

~!~!~!~!~

Lily and James died 15 months after Harry's birth by Voldemort's wand. James studied at the Auror Academy for only 6 months before he switched careers and accepted a teaching position at Hogwarts under Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. Lily stayed home to take care of Harry, but had planned on applying for the Head of the Department of Currency at the Ministry of Magic the January after she died.

Harry Potter grew up to defeat Voldemort several times, eventually banishing him from the world for good.

A/N – Moral of this story: Carpe Diem! Seize the day! Basically, live in the here and now and let the future worry about itself, because no matter how much you plan, it will always change.

Bye – HW

"Today is the tomorrow you worried about yesterday. Was it worth it?" -- Unknown


End file.
